


L’incognita della telefonata interplanetaria

by MacyMcLaughlin



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyMcLaughlin/pseuds/MacyMcLaughlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando la quiete notturna della camera di Sheldon viene turbata da una telefonata proveniente da un numero sconosciuto, il fisico teorico decide di voler scoprire chi abbia osato interrompere il sonno necessario alle sue sinapsi per essere efficienti e geniali come di consueto. Dopo un’estenuante ricerca che coinvolge l’intero gruppo di amici, le opzioni si riducono a tre: la CIA, l’FBI  e l’Alto Comando della Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’incognita della telefonata interplanetaria

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è abbastanza piena di riferimenti a Firefly e a Star Trek, dalla serie Classica ai reboot. Perdonatemi, ma essendo abbastanza ossessionata da entrambe le serie non mi sono lasciate sfuggire l’occasione di inserire qualche manciata di riferimenti con la scusa che anche i nostri amati quattro nerd seguono le due serie.   
> Storia scritta per l’iniziativa Logorrompt della community [Piscina di prompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/) , per [questo prompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/68730.html?thread=812922#t812922).

‹‹Fingiamo per un attimo che il tuo discorso abbia senso e che i ninja siano davvero così abili nel nascondersi da non poter essere visti da nessuna persona in nessun momento. Se nessuno li vede, come fanno ad esistere centinaia di film sui ninja?›› domanda Leonard, mentre separa con meticolosa attenzione i cubetti di formaggio dalla sua pasta.  
‹‹Ma è ovvio, quelli non sono veri ninja. Un vero ninja non metterebbe mai le sue capacità ninj-ose al servizio di Hollywood. Va contro l’etica dei ninja›› spiega Raj, agitando una patatina fritta davanti al naso di Leonard come se lo stesse minacciando con un pugnale.  
‹‹D’accordo, ammettiamo anche che i ninja non si possano vedere. Come fai a sapere i ninja esistono davvero?›› obietta Leonard, abbandonando per un istante la sua impresa di ricerca nel piatto.  
‹‹Sono come la salsa di lamponi sui cheesecake del Cheesecake Factory: non la vedi, non la senti, ma sai che c’è quando alla cassa ti trovi a pagare un dollaro e mezzo in più per qualcosa che non sai di avere mangiato.››  
‹‹Quindi tu potresti mangiare un ninja a pranzo senza saperlo?››  
‹‹Ovviamente no! Il ninja ti decapiterebbe prima che tu possa allungare la mano verso il cheesecake, poi mangerebbe il tuo dolce e tu non sapresti mai cosa sia successo›› esclama Raj, mimando la decapitazione con le mani.  
‹‹ Quindi, secondo il tuo discorso, questa stanza potrebbe essere piena di ninja, giusto? Anzi, qualunque stanza potrebbe essere piena di ninja. Quindi io questa mattina potrei essere andato al bagno e aver svuotato l’intestino davanti ad una platea di ninja senza saperlo?››  
‹‹Proprio così. Anche io potrei essere un ninja, per quello che sai›› afferma alla fine l’indiano, con quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso sensuale.  
‹‹Questa voglio proprio sentirla›› esclama Leonard, pensando che se questo discorso non arriverà ad una conclusione in un immediato futuro potrebbe sempre recuperare una manciata di quei cubetti di formaggio che ha messo da parte e ingoiarli per stendere il suo avversario con tutta la forza distruttiva del suo intestino.  
‹‹Tu mi vedi, giusto? Quindi dai per scontato che io non sia un ninja. Perciò, io potrei essere un ninja che ha deciso di farsi vedere fingendo di essere un non-ninja, e quindi starei usando le mie abilità da ninja per farti credere che tu mi veda perché non sono un ninja, mentre in realtà mi vedi proprio perché lo sono e ti sto confondendo.››  
‹‹In effetti, questo discorso è… assolutamente privo di senso! Howard, digli qualcosa! Howard?››  
Leonard si volta verso l’amico, agitandogli una mano davanti agli occhi. Nessuna reazione.  
‹‹Lascia perdere, è inutile. Da quando Bernadette gli ha detto che non ha intenzione di portargli i pancake a letto come faceva sua madre, è più inutile di un nucleo di Curvatura con gli iniettori disallineati›› spiega Raj, gesticolando sulla metafora per enfatizzare il punto della questione. Howard sussulta lievemente sentendo la parola ‹‹pancake››, sospira e abbassa lo sguardo sul suo cheeseburger ancora intatto. Mormora: ‹‹Pancake...››, prima di ricominciare a fissare il vuoto.  
Leonard si stringe nelle spalle, scuotendo la testa. ‹‹Grazie tanto per l’aiuto, amico›› brontola, prima di riportare lo sguardo a Raj. Mentre sta per tornare all’attacco, vede con la coda dell’occhio qualcosa che cattura la sua attenzione: una sagoma alta e allampanata con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra serrate si sta avvicinando al loro tavolo, aggrappato al suo vassoio come se fosse una boa nel bel mezzo dell’Oceano.  
‹‹Guarda, sta arrivando Sheldon. Ho fatto scorta di biscottini, perciò preparati a vedere le tue argomentazioni crollare come un muro di mattoni tenuto insieme dal pongo›› dice Leonard trionfante, dando una pacca soddisfatta al pacchetto di biscotti in più sul suo vassoio.  
‹‹Ciao, Sheldon. Biscottino?››  
‹‹Come puoi pensare ai biscotti in un momento di crisi come questo, Leonard?›› chiede Sheldon, sconvolto, occupando la sedia accanto a Leonard. Solo in quel momento il fisico sperimentale nota l’espressione spaventosamente allarmata sul viso dell’amico.  
‹‹Un momento di crisi? Cos’è successo? Amy ha detto di nuovo che i Dalek somigliano a bidoni della spazzatura dotati di ventose? Perché un po’ ha ragione, a dire la verità›› chiede Raj, improvvisamente dimentico della disputa sui ninja. Di solito i momenti di crisi di Sheldon sono piuttosto divertenti, almeno fino a quando il fisico teorico non riesco a trovare il modo di trascinare anche l’astrofisico nella sua spirale di follia. Raj spera con tutto il cuore che questa situazione sia una di quelle in cui lui riesce a rimanere un divertito spettatore esterno.  
‹‹Vorrei che i miei problemi si riducessero a questo. No, la catastrofe che appare all’orizzonte è ben più drammatica›› spiega Sheldon, sospirando tristemente sul suo hamburger semplice del mercoledì.  
‹‹Oh, sembra una cosa seria. Cos’è successo?››  
‹‹Amici miei e Howard, le mie difese sono state abbattute, distrutte, polverizzate senza pietà. La mia privacy è stata violata come una nave dell’Alleanza assaltata dai Reavers›› brontola Sheldon, gesticolando drammaticamente. La sua enfasi è tale da risvegliare temporaneamente Howard dal suo disperato torpore da mancanza di pancake.  
‹‹Ma che cosa stai dicendo, Sheldon?›› domanda Howard, scandendo le parole con attenzione come se avesse a che fare con un soggetto instabile e potenzialmente pericoloso; definizione che, trattandosi di Sheldon Cooper, potrebbe essere fin troppo accurata.  
‹‹Ho ricevuto una telefonata da un numero sconosciuto che non riesco a rintracciare›› spiega finalmente Sheldon dopo una pausa drammatica.  
Sul tavolo cala il silenzio per un istante, mentre i tre amici guardano Sheldon come se potessero spuntargli due antenne verdi dalla fronte da un momento all’altro.  
Alla fine, Leonard è il primo a parlare: ‹‹Parlavamo di ninja, vero?››  
***

Toc toc toc ‹‹Penny.››  
‹‹Entra, Sheldon. La porta è aperta›› urla Penny, smettendo per un istante di soffiare sulle sue unghie dei piedi nel tentativo di fare asciugare lo smalto.  
Sheldon ripete la sequenza altre due volte, ottenendo un sospiro disperato da parte di Penny.  
‹‹Cosa c’è, Sheldon? In questo momento sono un po’ impegnata, a dire la verità. Sto mettendo lo smalto sulle unghie.››  
‹‹Oh, mi rincresce davvero mettere fine al tuo tentativo di soddisfare il tuo ego femminile applicando sulle estremità cheratinose delle tue dita un composto di nitrocellulosa disciolta in acetato di butile dandoti così la possibilità di stimolare le tue sinapsi confrontandoti con un individuo dotato di un intelletto superiore alla media quale il sottoscritto. Non è necessario ringraziarmi, un supereroe ha sempre a cuore il benessere dei suoi cittadini.››  
‹‹Che cosa vuoi, Sheldon?››  
‹‹Ho bisogno del tuo portatile.››  
‹‹Il mio portatile?›› Penny ride, riportando la sua attenzione alle sue unghie. ‹‹Non sei tu quello che ha definito il mio computer “un apparecchio così obsoleto per la mancanza di aggiornamenti e manutenzione da essere di poco superiore per efficienza a un cuneo e una lastra di pietra”?››  
‹‹In una situazione di emergenza di tale gravità, mi servirei anche della lastra di pietra se avesse una connessione wi-fi. Connessione la quale, vorrei ricordarti, è quella del mio appartamento, scelta e pagata dal sottoscritto.››  
‹‹Va bene, va bene, tesoro. È là, sul tavolo›› esclama Penny, alzando le mani in segno di resa. Vorrebbe afferrare la boccetta di smalto e lanciarla sul naso di Sheldon, ed è piuttosto certa di esserne in grado: Sheldon è più grosso di un tacchino e certamente più goffo, quindi quanto potrebbe essere difficile, considerata la sua collaudata buona mira?   
Sheldon segue lo sguardo di Penny fino al tavolo, e quando lo trova la sua guancia ha uno spasmo. ‹‹Domando scusa, ma non vedo nessun elemento di mobilio simile ad un tavolo in questo appartamento. A meno che tu ti riferisca al cumulo di spazzatura, probabilmente dimora di varie simpatiche famigliole di germi con le quali non ho il desiderio di fare amicizia, che si trova dove dovrebbe essere collocato il tavolo.››  
‹‹Oh, d’accordo, forse c’è un po’ di disordine. Non fare tante storie, il computer è sotto il cartone della pizza›› sbotta Penny, chiudendo istintivamente un occhio per prendere la mira. Sarebbe davvero, davvero semplice colpirlo sulla nuca con la boccetta, da quella posizione. Un colpo veloce, semplice e pulito.  
‹‹Un po’ di disordine?›› la scimmiotta Sheldon, arricciando le labbra dal disgusto. Afferra un angolo del cartone della pizza con la punta delle dita, guardandolo come se fosse stato immerso nelle scorie radioattive, e lo spinge lontano sul tavolo, liberando finalmente il computer.  
‹‹Grazie, Penny. Per saldare il mio debito con te, sentiti libera di utilizzare il computer di Leonard ogni volta che lo vorrai.››  
***

‹‹Ragazzi, ma che fine ha fatto Sheldon? Oggi è venuto da me e sembrava più pazzo del solito. Ha preso il mio portatile e da quel momento è scomparso. Vi prego, ditemi che non lo sta usando per fare qualcosa di illegale, perché non posso permettermi di disfarmi di questo computer e comprarne uno nuovo›› chiede Penny, arrotolando una manciata di noodles attorno alle bacchette.  
In quel momento, la porta si apre.  
‹‹Oh, eccolo. Sheldon, dov’eri finiti? Eravamo preoccupati›› esclama Penny, lasciando cadere gli occhi sul suo portatile infilato sotto l’ascella di Sheldon. Sembrava intatto, ma con Sheldon non si può mai essere sicuri. In realtà, Penny, non è tanto preoccupata per la salute del suo computer, tanto più per la possibilità di continuare ad utilizzarlo per rinnovare il suo guardaroba – o per fingere di voler comprare e poi cambiare idea sull’acquisto perché la merce non è alla sua altezza quando non può permettersi di acquistare qualcosa.  
‹‹Ah, no, io me ne tiro fuori. Penny era preoccupata. Noi stavamo benissimo, vero, ragazzi? ›› interviene Leonard, ottenendo tre cenni di consenso pieni di entusiasmo.  
‹‹Penny, grazie mille per avermi prestato il computer. Ho apprezzato immensamente la tua gentilezza.››  
Penny lo fissa a bocca aperta, sconvolta dalla cortesia di Sheldon.  
‹‹P-prego, Sheldon. Ti senti bene, tesoro?›› balbetta, scioccata.  
‹‹Mi sento come un caccia Klingon con i phaser al massimo della potenza puntati su una nave della Federazione con gli scudi danneggiati e il nucleo di curvatura non funzionante.››  
‹‹Eh?›› domanda Penny, guardandolo come se avesse cominciato improvvisamente a parlare in cinese.  
‹‹Si sente soddisfatto›› traduce Leonard. ‹‹E possiamo, di grazia, sapere perché sei così soddisfatto? Oggi a pranzo mi eri sembrato abbastanza… stralunato. Più del solito, voglio dire.››  
‹‹I tuoi tentativi di intaccare la mia attuale felicità facendo riferimento a stati d’animo che fatico a comprendere e utilizzando un velato sarcasmo che non mi è famigliare non andrà a segno: la mia mente superiore non ha problemi ad ignorare la tua ironia, soprattutto in un giorno lieto come questo›› risponde Sheldon, aggirando le gambe di Penny per raggiungere il suo posto. Appena arriva davanti al cuscino, però, si blocca.  
‹‹Penny, sei sul mio posto.››  
‹‹Non è vero, sono sul posto di Raj›› si difende Penny, indicando l’indiano raggomitolato sul pavimento.  
‹‹Ti sbagli. Parte della tua nerboruta coscia destra da campagnola invade il mio posto. Toglila.››  
Penny apre la bocca per ribattere, ma Leonard si sporge per appoggiare una mano sul suo braccio. Penny lo guarda, ricevendo l’avvertimento nei suoi occhi, e ingoia l’insulto prima di spostare di qualche centimetro la gamba.  
‹‹Ora, Sheldon, potresti dirci per quale ragione sei così felice?›› domanda di nuovo Leonard, senza nascondere l’esasperazione. Vuole bene a Sheldon, ma a volte vorrebbe incontrarlo per strada e investirlo accidentalmente con l’auto una decina di volte.  
‹‹Forse ricorderete che oggi a pranzo ho menzionato una chiamata proveniente da un numero a me sconosciuto. Bene, sono felice di annunciarvi che sono venuto a capo di questo problema. Il numero appartiene a niente di meno che all’unico, leggendario, geniale Signor Spock.››  
L’affermazione suscita un sospiro rassegnato collettivo nei presenti. Penny fa di nuovo per parlare, ma Leonard la ferma di nuovo, sussurrando: ‹‹No, Penny, ci penso io. Per queste cose ci vuole tatto.›› Poi si rivolge a Sheldon, parlando lentamente e scandendo le parole: ‹‹Sheldon. Sheldon. Sheldon. Per quale ragione il Signor Spock, personaggio immaginario di una serie di fantascienza degli anni sessanta, dovrebbe telefonare proprio a te?››   
‹‹A causa della mia mente superiore, naturalmente›› risponde Sheldon, come se fosse ovvio.  
‹‹Io… no, lascia perdere. Spiegaci come sei arrivato a questa conclusione›› tenta di chiedere il fisico sperimentale, reprimendo il desiderio di strangolare il collega in quello stesso istante.  
‹‹Tenterò di esporre il mio ragionamento logico in modo che anche le vostre menti inferiori possano seguirlo. Come tutti saprete, a una ricerca superficiale non sono stato in grado di rintracciare il numero che mi ha chiamato la notte passata, compromettendo gravemente i miei ritmi calcolati con grandissima precisione per stabilire il rapporto perfetto fra ore di riposo e ore di veglia. Durante questa ricerca, ho anche potuto appurare che, apparentemente, se entri in un ufficio informazioni domandando gli elenchi telefonici di tutti gli Stati in cui c'è copertura telefonica internazionale gli impiegati chiamano la sicurezza. Per questa ragione, ho dovuto sacrificare una porzione del mio prezioso tempo, e per questo sono in debito con il mondo della scienza delle preziose ore sottratte alla mia ricerca che cambierà il modo di concepire il mondo stesso e mi farà vincere il primo di una lunga serie di Nobel, e ho deciso di dedicarmi ad una ricerca più approfondita. Ho preso in prestito il portatile di Penny poiché ancora non sapevo se chi mi ha chiamato avesse buone o cattive intenzioni, perciò volevo che chiunque abbia già rintracciato il mio numero non fosse in grado di risalire alla mia posizione attraverso un controllo incrociato tramite il web per poter successivamente, ad esempio, entrare nell'appartamento e uccidermi.››  
‹‹Ehi, questa cosa l’ho capita anch'io. Grazie tante, Sheldon›› esclama Penny, incrociando le braccia. Sheldon le lancia un’occhiataccia prima di ricominciare il discorso.  
‹‹Come stavo dicendo prima della scortese interruzione, ho fatto una ricerca più approfondita e ho scoperto che il numero non ha il prefisso di nessuno stato o provincia conosciuti, quindi deve appartenere ad un cellulare. Non presenta le cifre iniziali caratteristiche di nessun operatore telefonico registrato, perciò deve trattarsi di un numero speciale. Ho fatto un controllo sulle ragioni per cui viene concesso un numero speciale, e ho scoperto che le condizioni sono molto restrittive. Escludendo tutti coloro che conosco partendo dal presupposto che nessuno dei miei conoscenti, inclusi voi, è abbastanza importante o ha dato alla scienza un contributo abbastanza significativo da aver bisogno di un numero personalizzato, ho concluso che deve trattarsi di qualcuno che non ho mai incontrato prima. Con questo stesso criterio ho escluso anche i conoscenti dei miei conoscenti. Per questo, chi mi ha chiamato non può aver ricevuto il mio numero direttamente ma deve averlo recuperato da un archivio. Questo restringe il campo all’FBI, alla CIA e all’Alto Comando della Federazione.››  
‹‹Questo discorso raggiungerà mai una conclusione?›› sbotta Leonard, quasi implorante.  
Sheldon lo fulmina con gli occhi.  
‹‹Da questo punto, ho cominciato ad escludere le opzioni più improbabili. Dubito fortemente che la CIA voglia chiamarmi, dopo la disputa che ho avuto con alcuni dei loro agenti sulla scarsaefficacia del loro sistema di sicurezza in caso di un attacco da parte di una nave Klingon. L’FBI ha bloccato la possibilità di chiamare i loro uffici dal mio telefono dopo che ho richiesto il loro intervento per liberarmi di una molesta ghiandaia azzurra che aveva attentato alla mia vita, quindi è altamente improbabile che il Federal Bureau possa avere deciso di chiamarmi. Per questo, l’unica ipotesi logica rimanente è la Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti. Partendo da questa conclusione, ho analizzato i singoli membri della Federazione che avrebbero potuto chiamarmi. Deve trattarsi necessariamente di un primo ufficiale, di un capitano o di un ammiraglio, perché per avere accesso agli archivi serve un'autorizzazione di un livello che solo gli ufficiali di grado più alto possono ottenere. Escludo un ammiraglio, poiché la quantità di documenti che un ammiraglio deve compilare seguendo la burocrazia della Federazione non gli avrebbe lasciato il tempo di accedere ad un archivio, stabilire il collegamento inter-temporale e interplanetario e telefonarmi. Escludo anche la possibilità che si tratti di un capitano, perché per stabilire tale collegamento servono doti tecniche e scientifiche che non fanno parte della formazione di un capitano della Flotta Stellare. Per questo, deve essere stato un primo ufficiale, in particolare un primo ufficiale appartenente alla sezione scientifica a causa delle suddette conoscenze necessarie. Ora, l’unico primo ufficiale a capo della sezione scientifica che conosciamo che possa sentire il bisogno di contattare un altro essere tanto logico ed intelligente quanto lui è, rullo di tamburi, il Signor Spock.››  
Gli sguardi che Sheldon vede quanto finalmente tace sono un miscuglio di terrore profondo, inquietudine e desiderio di chiamare le autorità per farlo rinchiudere.  
‹‹Avete capito?›› insiste Sheldon, deluso dalla mancanza di reazioni. Si aspettava una serie di inchini provocati dall'ammirazione per la validità del suo ragionamento, o almeno un applauso.  
‹‹D’accordo, Sheldon. Fingiamo per un momento che questo tuo discorso delirante abbia un senso logico. Perché non provi a richiamare il numero?››  
‹‹Sorprendentemente, devo ammettere che hai ragione, Leonard. Chiarito che non può trattarsi di qualcuno intenzionato a farmi del male rintracciandomi e confermata questa ipotesi dal fatto che Penny sia ancora fra noi dopo avermi prestato il portatile, ritengo di poter richiamare il numero in tutta sicurezza›› dice, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca e digitando alcuni tasti.  
‹‹Metti il vivavoce!›› esclama Raj, ottenendo una gomitata da Howard. ‹‹Non dargli corda›› sussurra l'ebreo.  
‹‹Sta squillando!›› riferisce Sheldon, con gli occhi che splendono dall’entusiasmo.  
‹‹Pronto?›› Sentono rispondere una voce dall’altro capo.  
‹‹Signor Spock?›› chiede flebilmente Sheldon, ottenendo una serie di occhi alzati al cielo e di sospiri rassegnati dai suoi amici.  
‹‹Parlo con un impiegato del Cheesecake Factory, corretto? Desidero fare un’ordinazione a domicilio. Ho notato con piacere che avete già registrato il mio nome, quindi potete lasciare l’ordinazione sotto il nome di Comandante Spock, per favore. ››  
Nessuno dei presenti nella stanza è abbastanza veloce da riuscire ad afferrare al volo Sheldon quanto questi si accascia privo di sensi sul pavimento.  
E nessuno riesce a fermare la sua caduta nemmeno quando, due ore più tardi, Sheldon scopre che il telefono si è rotto durante lo svenimento e la chiamata è stata interrotta.


End file.
